fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destined Meeting of Maelstrom, Charred Earth, and Bullets!
It was a pleasant day for the inhabitants of the Port of Nome in the isle; the sun was warmly radiating through the afternoon sky, and there was a subtle breeze that cooled the senses of those who felt it. One such person was Atsuko Phila, who was visiting the island to broaden her experiences and try to understand her brother to a greater degree. She had only landed on the island just yesterday, and was attempting to devise a schedule to perform. As she contemplated how she would go about doing such a thing, she unknowingly and unwittingly accidently bumped into a black/yellow-suited man wearing a hat, causing her to fall to the ground. having arrived at the strange isle in search for something valuable he used his gravity magic to sneak there. having arrived at port he shortly explored the area then having a young lady bump into him due to his gentleman personality he extended a hand to help the lady who fell to the ground up "Oh pardon me ma'am i got in your way i apologize." "No, no. It's quite alright." Atsuko spoke curtly, as she gratefully grasped his hand with grace as he pulled her up. "I was lost in thought and was rendered unaware of my surroundings. I should be the one who should be apologizing for my mistake. Ah, how rude of me," At this, Atsuko rested a finger just below her chin as she continued to don her apathetic expression and demeanor towards the mysterious man. "My name is Atsuko Phila, please forgive my rudeness earlier. What is your name, sir?" "My name is Cross Virkov and What are you doing upon this isle this fair day if I may ask." he then noticed a powerful magical presence approaching but for the moment ignored it still facing the young lady in front of him. Atsuko quietly pondered her following answer thoughtfully before she answered, "I suppose I came here in search of experience and greater understanding of someone important to me; although, I have yet to actually encounter the answers I came in search of. How about you?" At this, she noticed an entity of immense magic power slowly approaching them, getting closer by the second. What could it be? she thought to herself. "I am more or less here to explore now stand aside as i prove that the world loves me." He walked to the edge of the dock and jumped down Hoping the mysterious entity will catch him. Some earth slides out of the cliff face making a platform for Cross just over the edge before another platform lowers itself next to it "Why did you jump?" there was a woman on the other platform with a puzzled look on her face. "Quite simple i was thrown over the edge by another then catched by earth." He then points up and precedes to start to levitate using Gravity magic "It was unnecessary to catch me but regardless who are you?" "Do not lie to me" The earth platform moves up and grasps at his feet, holding him in place "I saw you jump" The woman raises herself to the top of the cliff just above Cross and looks down at him "I'm Naru Ken-Tamaishi" the woman said smiling, "And you are?" The platform below Cross starts to crack and break as cross jumps up above Naru and holds himself there with his gravity magic "I am Cross Virkov i wonder how did you get up here without that ship." "I flew down" Naru pauses for a moment "Wasn't it obvious when i came down on that platform?" Naru lifted another platform from beneath her as an example "I thought it was pretty obvious..." "I was blinded at the sight of your heavenly descent." Cross was attempting to give her a rather well supplied answer to her question in honesty he did not notice her at first but the magic coming from below was familiar to him he'll deal with that later when it arrives. Naru scoffs "Guys....why are they all so pompous?" Naru turns away from Cross to find Atsuko still standing there, Naru spoke to break the new silence "Umm hey, is something wrong?"